


You Don't Need to Try New Things

by MrsLadybug



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff, Learning to Drive, M/M, Vroom Vroom the car doesn't move
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 09:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14541297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLadybug/pseuds/MrsLadybug
Summary: Evan is tired of being a burden so he grabs his permit and Connor and they attempt to teach Evan to drive.(This is a one-shot that will most likely turn into a Multi-chapter fic. If that does happen Tags will change and more angst will be added)





	You Don't Need to Try New Things

Connor looked over at Evan in the driver's seat, his Knuckles white, gripping the wheel. Connor placed his hand on Evan’s shoulders, Evan jumped a little quickly looking at Connor smiling a nervous smile but still a smile all too real, a smile saying “I’m not confident but I’ll do it all the same, no worries,” but you still worry. 

Evan takes a deep breath looking away from Connor turning his gaze to the empty parking lot. Connor released his hold on Evan’s shoulder to do something he never does, check his seatbelt. Evan tried to pay no mind to that insignificant action, but what does that action really mean? Does Connor think Evan’s gonna kill them? Or is Connor FINALLY taking an interest in driving safety? Not Likely, Connors usually super confident driving, nevermind the “small” fender bends, his parents are rich enough to pay it off. 

“Oh god,” Evan breaths his pulse racing, “I’m gonna kill US!” Evan voice at the end goes up a few auctives, almost reaching dog hearing range. “Evan,” Connor starts in a soft voice only reserved for Evan, “just breath. The cars not even on.” Connor makes a gesture to the dashboard where the keys sit. “Please, Evan,” their hands touch interlacing their fingers. “You don’t have to do it NOW, we can wait.”

Evan, for once, says something with conviction, “No, Connor. I don’t want to be dependant on others. I can’t keep calling you or Jared or having my mom, instead of resting on her days off, drive me places! Such as school!” He says matter of factly, his face turning red, and he throws his hands in the air, exasperated.

Connor’s face grew a small smile, fondness of the nervous boy only grew along his long features pushing his hair out of his Face. “Evan, there’s no shame in waiting. NONE of us mind, besides driving you around just means that we can spend more time together.”

Evan meets Connor’s eye’s, he opened his mouth and let his words spill, “I-I, Connor, I just want to fit in, I don’t want to be more dependent then I -Gasp- already am. Gosh, my hands are Sweaty!” Evan quickly held his hands to the car air conditioner. Connor just watched on trying to figure out how to stop this ticking time bomb before it goes off.

Evan pulled his hands away from the Air Conditioner, “oh NO! Now my hands aren’t only sweaty but now cold! But you wouldn’t’ve known if I didn’t say that out loud, oh, I-uh-I should just-” 

“Evan, just breath,” Connor gripped his hand tight making Evan jump as he looked over. “Evan, we’re not gonna drive today. You did NOTHING wrong. I’m just worried that you’re too worked up over this. We can do this next week, okay?” “O-okay.”

Connor smiled and released Evan’s hand to get out and switch spots. He smiled as Evan hopped out of the truck as Connor held the door open trading spot’s. As soon as Evan buckled in they were off.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I know this is short but I have a really good idea to turn this into an angst if y'all want more of this! But ya got to tell me, or I won't know! If I do end up extending this to be multi-chapter I'm gonna update tags and I can promise longer chapters than this one for sure! But otherwise I hope y'all like it! I hope to write more DEH soon!


End file.
